Talk:Tearful Vengeance
Like it? -squeaks nervously- Somebody read my story, I'm too scared that I did really badly! Waah! Redwall Obsesser 23:38, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Wooooo I freakin love it mate, it has great potential, your imagery is awesome. The insane rockpaw fox is hilarous in my dark sense of humour. Keep writing mate and don't get writer's block or you'll keep us all in suspense with your story. Zaran Rhulain Talk! 23:43, 2 November 2008 (UTC) If possible also make it gorey, we here at Redwall wikia apparently like gorey stories Thanks! Phew! Thanks! And I'll make it gory, once there's some action. But I can't now, my grandparents are coming over, and I have to go downstairs and leave my little writing heaven (my room XD). We're having smores! I was tempted to ask my mom if we had any flint and a knife to start the fire... Eh heh heh. Bai! Redwall Obsesser 23:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Yay! holding a murmured conversation with his Seer, Autumna--Woo I'm famous! --Purple crayon 00:47, 4 November 2008 (UTC)Purple crayon Hehehe... (Fit of giggles)... A rock for a paw... now that's a classic, i love it--Aida Otterock Talk! 04:55, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Lala Did somebody just edit my story? And yeah, I always call you Atumna and ot seemed cool for a Seer, so I put it there. Redwall Obsesser 23:34, 4 November 2008 (UTC) totally awesome ^_^ I absolutely love it. hmm... Seeing as the main horde leader in my story weilds a scythe, do you mind if I hint your character in it? Sambrook the otter Talk! 00:01, 5 November 2008 (UTC) No, I don't mind! I'll probably finish Chapter 2 tonight, I really wanna play De Blob on my Wii right now, so I'll do it later. Redwall Obsesser 00:05, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Make it romanticcccc then tragiccc --Purple crayon 02:24, 5 November 2008 (UTC)Purple crayon Yes! One of my writers blocks has been destroyed! Thanks! oh, that is another aspect you will find in most other Wiki Stories, Romance. I absolutly hate when One romance is turned tragic, so I gotta diss agree with Purple there =\ Story I think that romance is fine in a story, as long as it's kept in balance. Not too perfct, not too tragic. =D Thats why I dont like Martin the Warrior (book) Charie Swordmaid Talk! 03:03, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Take 5!!!! Yummy!!! Mmmm, I'm eating a Take 5 candy bar right now, and they make me very happy, so I'll write summore. MAN HOW DO THEY MAKE THIS THING SO GOOD!!!!!!! -scarfs it down- Chapter 2!!!! I finally finished it! Yay! Anyone wanna read it? I'm still laughing from what I called the Abbess. XD!!! Redwall Obsesser 02:17, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Lol Abbess Buttom, keep writing, hooked like fish here Zaran Rhulain Talk! 02:32, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Ch. 3 might come tonight, I'm having friends over tomorrow and I have volleyball tryouts in an hour. I'll write it when I'm supposed to go to bed. I don't. XD. Redwall Obsesser 22:09, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Slight change to Chapter One You said that one eye was permanently closed, but then talked about both eyes. I just changed a few words to keep the continuity. Feel free to change it back if you want. You're doing great, so don't feel bad if I criticize. It's how I compliment. 08:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, whoops! Thanks, and no, I don't take that as criticism. I want my story to have as little flaws as possible, spelling and grammar wise. Redwall Obsesser Talk! 01:21, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Sappy You're taking the romantic part a little too quick. It's tacky. Back that off just a bit. 05:22, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, crap. I fixed it now. The part I put before sounded romantic and cheesey, and I didn't want either of those. I made it into a funny part. Thanks for the heads-up! Redwall Obsesser Talk! 16:49, 27 November 2008 (UTC) =Good= HEHEHE- Aroc's gonna get a big surprise.Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:47, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Dreadfully sorry, mates -sighs- Look, I can't decide if I'm gonna take this down or not. I'm having problems with the Wiki formatting, and I can't find time to write. I've written two more chapters... Well, I think. Also, I don't know if I've got the Painted Ones speech down correctly (Wait until I put up the chapter with Painted Ones). And no one ever seems to compliment my story except Zaran, which is getting me down a little bit; plus I have MAJOR Writer's Block with this. If you need help with the dialects, you can always ask me and don't worry to much over the compliments, it happens, you just need to continuously update it so people would see, plus I'm not the only one who compliments your work, Shieldmaiden, Sambrook, Charie and Aida have also complimented your work and wishes that you write more. Don't worry to much about it, it happens to everybody Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 17:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hey!! Don't take it off. NOT FAIR!!!! And I can help with accents. Shieldmaiden Talk! 17:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, guys. And now my new laptop doesn't 'ave Microsoft Word and the software to get it is, er, like $120, so I dunno how I'll write... Maybe I'll use my new Redwall Journal (signed by Brian!). But I still dunno how to indent on Wiki. Redwall Obsesser Talk! 17:37, 27 December 2008 (UTC)